what is love?
by ByunKaNish
Summary: yang menceritakan tentang Kyungsoo dan Luna yang dulunya membenci namanya 'cinta' karena mereka tidak tahu definisi tentang cinta oneshoot!


What is Love?

Author : IckhaNish

Title : What is Love?

Main cast : Park Sun Young (Luna F(x))

Do Kyung Soo (D.O EXO-K)

Cameo : *temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance (?)

**Tess…**

**Tess…**

**Tess…**

Tiga tetes air membasahi rambut pirang milikku yang ku potong pendek. Ku mengadahkan kepala ke atas, melihat apa yang terjadi pada langit. Oh, Sial! Langit mendung. Dengan malas ku langkahkan kaki meninggalkan taman kota Seoul yang begitu asri. Di sini banyak pohon, dingin, dan terasa segar. Jadi itu aku sering duduk di bangku taman hanya untuk membaca buku.

Ini kegiatan yang paling kusuka jika sore hari. Membaca buku karya orang-orang yang terkenal di bangku taman bercat coklat yang dari aku menginjak kelas satu Menengah Atas. Hingga para penjaga taman mengenalku, karena aku sering mengunjungi taman indah ini.

Aku Luna Park, atau nama Koreanya Park Sun Young. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di Amerika. Karena Appa dan Oema sudah bercerai. Aku mengikuti Oemaku yang sangat menyayangiku. Appa yang mungkin dan semoga saja masih bisa ku anggap Appa ini tinggal di Korea bersama kekasih gelapnya. Eh, tolong dilarat! Maksudku dengan istri keduanya.

Apalagi bercerainya saat aku masih sangat kecil. Aku kekurangan kasih sayang seorang Ayah. Oema tidak menikah lagi. Ia memang terpuruk mengetahui bahwa ikatan pernikahannya hanya berakhir seumur jagung. Tapi, aku sangat bangga mempunyai Oema yang mampu bangkit dari keterpurukannya.

Sebenarnya, aku sangat sedih melihat Oema sangat terpuruk dengan cintanya. Itu yang mendasari aku tidak berani jatuh cinta. Aku terlalu takut jatuh di jurang yang sama. Dan tolong jika ada yang mau memberi tahuku sesuatu tentang cinta, kemarilah! Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan serius. Agar aku mengerti tentang hakikat cinta.

Ah, Sial! Hujan begitu deras, hingga memaksaku untuk mampir ke beranda sebuah café yang dekat dengan taman kota. Banyak sekali yang berteduh di sini hingga membuatku hampir sesak nafas. Sebenarnya tidak lucu jika aku jatuh pingsan di sini hanya karena berhimpitan dengan orang-orang.

Dengan isengnya, aku melirik ke arah orang-orang di sekitarku. Siapa tahu aku menemukan orang yang kukenal. Saat aku menoleh kekiri, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak. Seorang namja yang err… tampan sedang melihat hujan dengan tersenyum tipis. Sungguh, lelaki ini terlihat manis. Mata bulatnya menambah kemanisan yang ada di wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa diduga, namja itu menoleh ke arahku. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Aku kaget bukan main. Segera kusudahi _eyes contact_ antara aku dan lelaki itu. Aku berpura-pura mengalihkan kepalaku ke arah lain. Semoga saja lelaki itu tidak sedang menatapku. Tapi, aku merasa ada yang terus memperhatikanku. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Ku tolehkan sekali lagi ke arah namja yang berada di sebelah kiriku ini.

Hei! Namja ini masih menatapku!

Dia memberikan senyum kecil ke arahku. Senyum kecil yang membuatku merasa bahagia. Senyum yang menenangkan. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Tapi, gila saja. Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Mmhh… Aggashi apakah anda mau memakai payung saya?" tawar pria itu. perkataan yang membuatku terkejut. Lelaki ini belum pernah ku lihat, bahkan mengenalnya saja belum. Wah, sebenarnya tawaran yang menyenangkan. Tapi,… bagaimana dengan namja ini!

"Sepertinya tidak usah. Nanti anda kehujanan jika tidak memakai payung. Apalagi, ini bukan milikku, bagaimana cara saya mengembalikannya?" tolakku halus, disertai beberapa alasan. Dia hanya menanggapi dengan tersenyum. Tersenyum? Apakah pria ini terlalu murah senyum atau bagaimana?

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku bekerja di café ini. aku juga pulang lumayan malam. Jadi kemungkinan hujan berhenti mungkin sebelum saya pulang. Dan juga, jika mengembalikan payungku, lebih baik besok siang di café ini," ucapnya, dan menjawab semua yang tadi kukatakan. Aku tidak sadar jika ia sedang memakai seragam di café ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, nih?" tanya sekali lagi. memastikan. Dia hanya mengangguk. "Gomawo! Payungmu akan selalu kukenang. Juga kebaikanmu. Sekali lagi ku ucapkan terima kasih!" ku ucapkan dengan tulus perkataan terima kasihku.

Ku buka payung transparan ini. Aku mulai menapaki jalan dan menjauh dari beranda café itu. Aku membalik badan dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, yang di balas pula olehnya. Entah apa yang ku lakukan hingga berbuat seperti itu. menurutku ini bukan perasan cinta.

Hari ini, aku ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan, karena hujan ini membuatku bisa bertemu pria itu. Dan besok, aku juga akan bertemu dengannya. Mengembalikan payung ini. Tapi, kenapa aku senang? Hanya mengembalikan payung, bukan? Setelah itu segera pergi.

Hari ini, aku sekali lagi melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman kota. Eh, maksudku café di dekat taman kota. Aku masuk ke dalam café yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang. Ku edarkan pandanganku. Bukan mencari lelaki itu, lebih tepatnya mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Yes! Dapat.

Aku percepat langkahku ke meja kosong itu. ku letakkan pantatku. Tempatnya sangat indah. View-nya langsung menghadap ke jalan, karena memang aku sedang duduk di dekat kaca besar café ini. Aku masih menatap jalanan yang lumayan basah. Tadi saat aku pulang kuliah, hujan turun lagi.

"Ehemm…" sebuah deheman kecil membuatku tersentak dari pemandangan di jalan. Aku menoleh ke empunya yang punya suara. Loh,…

"Agasshi, bukannya anda yang kemarin? Anda ingin pesan sesuatu, atau mengembalikan payung saya?" tanyanya _to the point_. Dengan tergagap aku mengangguk. Entah mengangguk apa. Ku ambil payungnya yang kutaruh di bawah meja. Dengan tahu dirinya, ku ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi. Dia hanya mengangguk lucu (?). Aku jadi ingin mengenal sosok di depanku ini.

"Lalu anda ingin memesan apa?" aku berpikir sejenak. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang selalu tidak menyiapkan segala sesuatu. Karena yang kurencanakan adalah, 'aku hanya ingin mengembalikan payungnya' itu saja. Tapi, sepertinya aku ingin berlama-lama disini. "Susu coklat panas." Ia tersenyum ke arahku dan mengangguk. Dan segera pergi menuju dapur café ini.

Drrt… drrt… getaran ponselku membuatku merasakan sensasi getaran pada celanaku hingga terasa di kulit. Segera ku ambil ponsel yang berada di saku celana yang kupakai. Sebuah pesan pendek rupanya. Dari sahabat yang paling kusayang. Krystal Jung.

**From : Krystal Jung**

**Oenni! Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu!**

Sebuah pesan singkat yang sudah biasa aku dapatkan dari Krystal. Dia memang sering mencariku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Dosen ataupun hal tidak penting lainnya. Aku membalas pesan singkatnya,

**To : Krystal Jung**

**Aku berada di café dekat taman kota!**

Susu coklatku datang. Ku hirup udaranya. Yang mengantarnya masih tetap namja itu. tanpa sengaja aku melihat sebuah papan nama yang menempel di atas saku kemeja seragam yang ia pakai. Do KyungSoo. Tidak lupa aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada namja itu.

Tidak lama berselang, aku melihat sesosok Krystal sedang celinguk kanan kiri. Mungkin ia sedang mencariku. Aku berdiri agar ia bisa melihatku. Ada untungnya aku duduk di kaca café ini. ia melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa aba-aba, Krystal masuk kedalam café yang sedang ku tempati ini.

"Tugas apa?" tidak ada dua detik dia duduk, aku mulai menanyakan maksud kedatangannya mencariku. Dia nyengir kuda.

"Hahaha… onnie, kau memang selalu tahu," pujinya sambil memberikan dua jempolnya untukku. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu, jika kerjaannya selalu mencariku hanya untuk membuat tugas. Sebelum ia memberi tahuku apa tugas yang dimaksud, seorang yoeja yang sekitar umur dua puluh tahunan mendekati kami. Seorang pelayan. Krystal memesan segelas espresso.

Yang membuatku heran, kenapa bukan Kyungsoo saja yang menawarkannya?

"Onnie… Onnie… ONNIE!" bentakan Krystal membuatku sadar. Sepertinya aku melamun. "Ck. Sedang melamun apa kau Onnie? Di panggil dari tadi tak menyahut!"

Aku hanya nyengir lebar, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

**Bruuk!**

"Aduh!" jeritku tertahan. Aissh, siapa yang berani-beraninya menabrakku. Ku pegangi kepalaku yang sempat-sempatnya menyentuh lantai. Sial! Sakit sekali.

"Oh, mianhe!" kata orang yang baru saja menabrakku itu. Dia tidak tahu apa kalau aku sedang buru-buru. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu siapa orang yang menabrakku, karena aku jatuh terduduk. Orang itu? Ia masih berdiri di depanku. Tatapan mataku pun hanya menatap ke keramik keras sialan ini.

"Mari ku bantu." Tawarnya. Aku belum menjawab, tapi dia segera mengambil tangan kiriku dan membantu berdiri. Aku masih meringis sebal. Sakit sekali. Sepertinya ia namja, tahan banting begitu!

Ku dongakan kepalaku dengan namja yang masih memegang tanganku lembut. Entah kenapa, saat aku menatap wajah namja ini jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Suaranya juga cukup keras. Aku takut ia mendengarkan detak jantungku.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi," ucapku tahu diri sambil melepaskan pegangannya. Entah sudah kali ke berapa aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Dia terlalu banyak membantuku. Aku memalingkan kepala ke arah lain.

"Kau tahu darimana namaku?" tanyanya. Eh! Sekali lagi aku di buat salah tingkah di depannya. Ck, dasar bodoh kau Luna. Wajahnya yang kebingungan tiba-tiba berubah cerah. "Sepertinya aku tahu kau mengenalku darimana." Memangnya ia tahu? "Pasti dari papan nama yang sering ku pakai saat di café." What! Aduh, dia tahu! Nanti di kira aku memperhatikannya terus.

"Ya, seperti itulah!" responku asal. Dia tersenyum. Kenapa dia harus selalu tersenyum? Itu membuatku tambah gila. Kyungsoo, tolong jangan tersenyum di depanku. Kau ingin membuat aku gila apa?

"Mmhh… oh, iya! Namamu siapa? Kau sudah mengenalku tapi aku belum mengenalmu," dia mengajakku berkenalan. Wow, semoga saja ini bukan mimpi.

"Namaku, Park Sun Young. Teman-temanku memanggilku Luna," jawabku lancar.

"Bisa tidak aku memanggilmu Youngie, atau tidak Sunnie?" He, terdengar aneh.

"Se, sepertinya tidak bisa. Panggilan itu menggelikan," tolakku. Enak saja namaku di ubah-ubah seperti itu.

"Wah, sayang sekali!" sepertinya ia terlihat kecewa. Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, sepertinya aku kurang cocok dengan nama panggilan seperti itu. tunggu dulu, kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Kyungsoo-ssi, emmh… sebenarnya ada apa kau kemari?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kuliah di sini." HA!

"Kuliah disini? Kok aku tidak tahu?" jeritku tertahan. Dia hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuanku.

"Karena aku sudah semester empat. Ya, sudah aku pergi dulu. Bye Youngie!" ia melangkah dengan ringan. ku amati punggung itu. Issh! Aku tidak gaul. Masa sunbae-ku sendiri aku tidak tahu.

"APA TADI OENNI BILANG? ONNIE KENALAN DENGAN DO KYUNGSOO!" teriakan Krystal menggema di kantin. Membuatku harus membekap mulutnya. Semua orang di kantin menatap kami heran.

"Jung Soo Jung, bisa tidak jangan heboh seperti itu?" tegurku pelan. Entah kenapa ia memberiku _death glare _miliknya. Ada apa sih dengan Krystal? "Wae?" tanyaku polos.

"Ck, masih belum mengerti maksudku?" ucap Krystal. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Memangnya ada apa sih? "Onnieku sayang, kau harus tahu sesuatu tentang seorang Do Kyungsoo." Aku mendengar perkataan Krystal jadi bingung sendiri. Apa maksudnya? Dan kenapa aku sama sekali tidak _connect_ dengan topik yang sedang kami bicarakan ini.

"Onnie, Do Kyungsoo adalah salah satu mahasiswa terfavorit dan terpintar di Kampus ini. nilainya juga selalu di atas rata-rata. Dan kau adalah orang yang paling beruntung karena bisa di ajak kenalan olehnya." Papar Krystal. Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Memang tidak mengherankan jika Kampusku banyak sekali mahasiswa terfavorit. Ya, kebanyakan dari mereka yang di sebut favorit itu hanyalah berwajah cantik ataupun tampan. Contohnya saja Krystal, sahabatku ini.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku di ajak kenalan olehnya kau bilang paling beruntung?" aku tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Krystal.

"Ck, ya jelas dong. Dia adalah orang yang dingin. Tidak banyak yoeja bisa bicara padanya. Jika ada yang nekat bicara dengannya pasti hanya di cuekin. Dan itu memalukan." Kembali Krystal menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku malas. Masih banyak pertanyaanku tentang Kyungsoo yang mungkin bisa di jawab Krystal. Sepertinya!

"Kalau dia termasuk namja dingin, kenapa dia sering tersenyum?" tanyaku sekali lagi, seakan-akan aku belum puas mengorek tentang diri Kyungsoo melalui Krystal. Ada gunanya juga punya chingu tukang gosip dan banyak tahu.

Tapi entah kenapa wajah Krystal terlihat shock. "Apa tadi Onnie bilang? Ia sering tersenyum? Maksudnya kepada Onnie?" aku hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya aku harus jujur. Wajah Krystal tiba-tiba saja melongo. "Wow, Onnie kau sangat beruntung. Padahal dari dulu aku selalu mengharapkan kalau ia tersenyum ke arahku walaupun itu hanya sekali."

"Krystal kau aneh dan berlebihan!" tegurku. Memangnya yoeja-yoeja di kampus ini jarang di berikan senyuman oleh Kyungsoo? Aku masih tidak percaya.

Hari libur seperti ini kebanyakan orang akan pergi ke taman bermain atau di tempat wisata yang seru-seru. Tapi diriku, duduk di taman kota. Seperti kegiatanku sehari-hari. Dan juga termasuk kegiatan yang wajib kulakukan setiap sore. Walaupun ada tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, pasti aku akan tetap datang ke sini walaupun hanya beberapa menit saja.

Aku mulai membuka buku yang ku bawa dari rumah. Salah satu koleksiku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca karena perkataan Krystal kemarin kepadaku.

_"Wow, Onnie kau sangat beruntung."_

Beruntung dari segi apa sih sebenarnya? Hanya di ajak kenalan saja. Dan mungkin ia memang sering tersenyum. Hanya saja pada saat itu ia sedang malas. Tapi, aku merasa senyumnya agak beda. Terlihat kekanakan tapi menenangkan. Dan jika ia tersenyum pasti akan tambah manis dan tampan.

Eh! Apa yang sedan kau pikirkan Park Sun Young. Aisshh! Pabo, pabo, pabo.

"Jangan memukul kepalamu. Nanti gegar otak, baru tahu rasa!" tegur seseorang. Ku hentikan kegiatan memukul kepalaku sendiri. Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku. Kesal sekali melihat penampakan yang err… menakjubkan, mungkin!

"Ada apa kau kemari? Apa tidak bekerja?" tanyaku dingin untuk mengurangi kegugupan yang ada. Dengan santainya ia duduk di sebelahku. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menghirup nafas panjang, seperti merasakan udara di taman. Terlihat sekali bahwa ia seperti melepaskan beban pikiran dengan menghirup nafas.

"Aku sering kemari jika akhir pekan. Toh, aku bekerja nanti siang. Ya sebentar lagi aku akan berangkat," kilahnya dengan tenang. Kenapa sih, pembawaannya tenang sekali. "Kau sedang membaca apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk buku yang kupegang. Aku menatap ke arah yang di tunjuk.

"Ini, hanya sebuah novel fiksi. Ceritanya indah menyimpan nilai-nilai dalam bersosial. Di buku ini pula ada pembahasan tentang musik." Aku menerangkan buku yang sedang kubaca ini seperti apa. Dia hanya manggut-manggut tak jelas.

"Buku favoritmu?" aku mengangguk. "Oh, kukira kau sedang membaca buku yang menceritakan tentang kisah cinta." Entah kenapa Kyungsoo mengatakan dengan nada menyindir. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Koleksi buku yang aku punya tidak sekalipun menceritakan tentang cinta, hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu dimunculkan. Kebanyakan sih koleksiku, novel-novel yang isinya berat, komik, dan buku musik.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" dia mengerutkan dahinya, sepertinya tidak mengerti maksudku. Ku tepuk dahiku, menyadari kebodohanku. "Ma, maksudku sesuatu yang kau suka," Jelasku. Entah kenapa dia seperti berfikir.

"Aku menyukai musik. Aku bekerja di café itu hanya iseng. Di karenakan aku sangat mencintai memasak." Wow! Namja di depanku ini juga mencintai musik. Dan tadi apa ku dengar, ia cinta memasak! Bahkan aku sebagai yoeja tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Ck, ck, ck, aku sungguh ingin memberikan dua jempol ke arah namja bermata bulat itu.

Kami terdiam. Suasana sangat hening. Tidak ada yang membuka suara setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan kesukaannya. Aku sendiri yang tidak menyukai keheningan seperti ini bingung apa yang harus ku katakan untuk membuka percakapan.

"Eh, sudah waktunya." Pekiknya, aku yang berada di sebelahnya terlonjak kaget. "Youngie aku pergi dulu, ya!" pamitnya kepadaku. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Jangan panggil aku Youngie! Sudah ku bilang panggil saja aku Luna. LUNA!" protesku ke arahnya. Tapi, apa responnya? Dia malah menyeringai. Menunjukan smirk evil yang ia punya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah Sunnie atau Youngie terdengar lucu. Malah terkesan imut," ungkapnya dan segera berlari. Aku yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk memukulnya menjadi urung. Ia sudah lari duluan, aku sendiri tidak bisa berlari. Sepertinya Kyungsoo bukan orang yang dingin seperti di katakan Krystal kepadaku. Yah, mungkin kali ini aku tidak sependapat denganmu Jung Krystal.

Seperti biasa di tempat yang satu tahun setengah aku menimba ilmu ini, di awali dengan rutinitas yang begitu membosankan. Dosen terus mengajarkan mata pelajaran yang membuat semua mengantuk. Bahkan diriku sendiri. Sebagai pelampiasaannya, aku menoleh ke jendela. Melihat para mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Entah kenapa mataku hari ini sangat tajam.

Oh my…

Namja yang seminggu ini terus membuat isi otakku hanya tertuju pada sesosoknya. Namja yang membuatku hampir mempercayai cinta. Namja yang selalu tersenyum manis ke arahku. Namja yang membuatku hampir gila karena senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan namja yang bisa membuatku terbang tanpa sayap walau hanya bertatap mata sedang menoleh ke kelasku. Ah, bukan! Dia pasti menoleh ke arahku, lebih tepatnya melihat ke arahku. Ia tersenyum begitu manis. Bahkan aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu terpaku dengan senyumannya. Aku sudah rindu dengan senyumannya.

"Park Sun Young! Park Sun Young! PARK SUN YOUNG!" teriak dosenku membuatku sadar ke alam nyata. Wajah tuanya terlihat sangat garang. Ia mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan membunuh. "Park Sun Young, apa yang kau lihat oeh? Papan tulis ada di depanmu, bukan berada di jendela. Kau mau ku suruh berada di luar kelas?" bentak dosenku ini yang jengkel setengah mati karena siswanya yang tidak tahu diri. Aku menunduk karena malu.

Ah, SIAL KAU DO KYUNGSOO!

Aku dan Krystal berjalan melewati koridor kampus sambil bercanda. Kami tidak memperhatikan sekitar saking hebohnya. Bahkan aku tidak peduli siapa yang di depanku. Dan sepertinya hari ini kami berdua terkena karma karena kecerobohan ini.

**BRUK!**

Suara terjatuh itu membuatku tersadar. Disana, Krystal sedang terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk. Aku jadi teringat pertemuan keduaku dengan Kyungsoo. Eh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya? "Aduh, sakit! Hei kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" bentak Krystal ke arah orang yang baru saja menabrak-nya. Suara Krystal membuatku kembali ke alam sadar. Segera kubantu Krystal berdiri. Orang yang baru saja di tabrak Krystal juga tidak berbeda keadaannya, dan sekarang ia menatap tajam ke arah Krystal. Dan di balas pula oleh Krystal dengan tatapan membunuh.

"HEI KIM JONG IN!" panggil seseorang membuat kami bertiga menoleh ke asal suara.

"Hyung!" jawab namja berkulit tan ini. aku terpaku melihat orang itu. sesampainya ia di sini namja yang sudah menjerat hatiku itu tiba-tiba memberiku sebuah senyuman. "Hai Sunnie!"

WHAT!

"Yak…" belum selesai aku mengomel Krystal menyikutku.

"Benar katamu. Ia terlihat sangat manis jika tersenyum," bisiknya. Aku melotot garang ke arah Krystal. SEJAK KAPAN AKU MENGATAKAN JIKA KYUNGSOO MANIS JIKA TERSENYUM!

"Hyung, kau kenal mereka berdua?" tanya namja yang bernama Kim Jong In itu. sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan terus menatapku. AIGOO… ada apa dengan namja satu ini?

"Krystal sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan di kelas. Ayo kita mengambilnya!" seruku tiba-tiba. Dengan segera aku menarik Krystal hingga berdiri dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ. Aku hanya berbohong. Itu hanya sebuah alasan agar aku tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Yak, apa mungkin aku terkena karma karena tidak mempercayai cinta?

Entah kenapa hari ini aku terasa janggal dengan Kyungsoo. Namja itu begitu aneh dan misterius hari ini.

Tadi ia sempat menelfon untuk bertemu di taman kota pukul 8 malam. Dan aku menyetujuinya. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau keluar malam. Alasannya sih _simple_. Angin malam sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi aku bukan tipe orang yang suka ingkar janji, jadi kuturuti permintaannya.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang! Taman kota!

Sebenarnya sih masih di pintu gerbangnya. Aku hanya menghembuskan nafasku dan merapatkan jaket tebal milikku. Aku masih ingat kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya. Saling bertukar buku bacaan, bercanda bersama, berbagi duka bersama. Ah, tidak terasa sudah hampir mencapai dua tahun kami bersahabat. Bahkan Jongin dan Krystal juga ikut-ikutan akrab walaupun keduanya sering terlihat adu mulut. AIISH… aku ingin sekali keduanya menjadi sepasang kekasih, *saya juga kepengen kok! _

Tiba-tiba pandanganku tertutup. Semuanya gelap. Dan kuraba sekitar mataku. Ah, sial! Tertutup oleh kain. Dengan segera aku mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada belakang kepalaku. Dan tanpa disadari sebuah tangan mencegahku. Tangan milik siapa ini yang berani-beraninya mengerjaiku.

"Nuguya?" tanyaku pelan. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya aku dituntun dengan cara mendorong bagian bahuku. Tidak secara baik-baik, dengan begitu kasar. "Hey! LEPASKAN AKU!" berontakku yang kesal setengah mati dengan orang iseng ini. Aku jadi takut diapa-apakan oleh orang ini.

Dari tadi aku terus memberontak, tetapi orang ini masih terus memegang bahuku. Dan tidak lama kemudian aku berhenti dan tangan yang dari tadi menuntunku hilang begitu saja. Dengan terburu-buru aku melepaskan ikatannya. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan sedikit karena beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk di mataku.

"Eh…" terpukau! Aku terpukau dengan pemandangan disekitar taman yang baru saja dirombak. Di depanku ada dua bangku dan satu meja bundar. Dan aku bisa melihat rangkaian bunga berbagai warna dan bentuk yang ditempel pada dinding tipis yang bertuliskan…

"_Would You be My Girlfriend _Youngie?" suara itu, suara yang menjadi pengantar tidurku, suara yang selalu membuatku iri, dan suara yang membuatku selalu rindu akan kehadirannya ada di belakangku. Aku membalikan badanku dan melihat namja yang baru saja menyatakan cintanya tengah tersenyum kearahku. "Saranghae, Park Sun Young!"

"Kyungsoo, kau yang menyiapkan ini semua?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Ia mengangguk masih dengan tersenyum.

"Tapi aku dibantu dua bocah itu," tunjuknya menuju dinding tipis itu. Aku menoleh kebelakang melihat dua insan yang sedang menyembulkan kepalanya sambil terkekeh geli. Ck, dasar KaiStal! Banyak akalnya.

"Sunnie…" panggilnya. Aku menoleh menghadap kearahnya dengan tampang cengo. Wow, Do Kyungsoo kau terlihat berbeda! Padahal ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih ditambah jaket kulit hitam yang kubelikan saat ia berulang tahun, ditambah dengan celana jeans yang panjang. Aku tahu tentang selera _fashion_-nya yang cenderung_casual_ dan terlalu sederhana.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Jadi jangan terus memandangku seperti itu!" katanya PD. Hei Do Kyungsoo! Sejak kapan kau menjadi sosok yang sangat percaya diri ini. "Bagaimana Youngie?"

"Bagaimana apa?" tanyaku bingung. Tiba-tiba ia mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi cemberut, dan melangkah mendekat. Dan tanpa kusadari ia sudah memegang tanganku dengan erat. "Bagaimana atas jawabanmu dengan pernyataanku?"

Aku terdiam. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekarang. Aduh Park Sun Young, kenapa kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri?

"Kau tahu, gara-gara kau aku mempercayai cinta. Jantungku berdebar sangat keras jika aku bersamamu, aku gugup jika kau tersenyum kearahku. Dan aku adalah…" dia diam, menarik nafas. Aku jadi menahan nafas menunggu pernyataan-pernyataan selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung itu _stalker_-mu Noona!" teriak Jongin begitu keras hingga Krystal menyikut perutnya. "Ouch, sakit tauk!" protes Jongin. Mendengar penuturan Jongin, aku membulatkan mataku, terkejut. Kyungsoo pun tak kalah terkejutnya. Matanya yang sudah bulat itu makin membulat.

"K-kau…"

"Ha… ha… ha… maaf ya!" ia menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuannya. Dengan reflek aku memeluknya erat, seakan-akan ia akan pergi menjauh dariku.

"Nado Saranghe _My Baby_ Kyungie!" jawabku lirih. Tiba-tiba ia membalas pelukanku.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau akan membalasnya." Aku menjawil hidungnya pelan. "Dasar ke-PD-an!" ejekku. Kami berdua tertawa bersama, bermesraan layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Gara-gara dirimu aku jadi mengerti tentang cinta. Dulu aku bertanya-tanya 'apa itu cinta?' tapi karenamu semua terjawab," ujarku masih dalam dekapannya. Bahkan aku tidak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik saja. "Karena cinta itu…"

"Antara aku dan kamu. Sebuah kesederhanaan yang manis. Karena disana hanya ada satu kata…"

"Yaitu 'CINTA'" lagi-lagi kami tertawa. Lihatlah betapa kekanakan kami. Saling sahut menyahut tentang perasaan yang kami rasakan sekarang. Dan untuk selamanya!

_Cinta itu juga seperti coklat,_

_Manis dalam mulut dan menenangkan perasaan_

_Tapi coklat juga sering membawa penyakit jika diberi banyak pemanis_

_Hingga menghilangkan khasiat dari coklat yang masih murni_

**END**

ini udah pernah di publish di WP punyaku..

selamat menikmati!


End file.
